The invention relates to an actuating device, particularly for actuating locking differentials on vehicles.
Actuating devices of this type find an application particularly in a vehicle to assist the drive and brake systems. Such devices normally comprise a drive unit to drive an actuating shaft and a brake unit to slow the actuating shaft. A locking differential can be engaged or disengaged by means of the actuating shaft. The drive unit performs the actual shifting action. The brake unit keeps the actuating shaft in a predetermined position.
Severe demands are placed on actuating devices of this type. In particular they must withstand operating temperatures of several hundred degrees Celsius. The actuating shaft can be subject to only relatively minor play so that it can ensure functionally reliable actuation of the locking differentials. In addition, the actuating shaft should be of uncomplicated construction and be simple to install. The actuating shaft should also be of compact dimensions.
The object of the present invention is therefore to propose an actuating device in which specifically extremely precise actuation of the actuating shaft is possible. At the same time, the actuating device should have as few components as possible.